


Ride With Me

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Past Lives, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: Even those who learn from history are still eligible to repeat it.





	Ride With Me

“Are you sure this is wise?” Durbe asked hushedly as he mounted Mach, scooting up somewhat to make room for Nasch to sit behind him. The two of them had snuck by Nasch’s head councilman, who’d been trying to locate his king for who knew what reason this time, and Nasch had wanted none of it.

“Are you afraid, Durbe?”

Durbe blinked. “No,” he replied, “just concerned. You’re sure you want to ride with me on Mach?”

“No,” Nasch answered honestly, settling himself behind Durbe, “But I do know that the council can’t find me if I’m hiding amongst the stars.”

That had a smirk tug at the edges of Durbe’s lips, and the knight shook his head, “Of that, I agree with, my friend.” He led Mach out of the stable and into the open giving him plenty of room to stretch his wings. With that, the pegasus began galloping fiercely forwards, and with a bounding leap, took flight.

Durbe had been so used to flying by himself before, that when he felt Nasch’s arms tighten and brace around his waist, as well as Nasch’s head pressed onto his shoulder blade, he tensed, having forgotten the other had even joined him, only to relax after realizing a moment later.

Then they were high in the sky, Mach gliding effortlessly through clouds. Still feeling Nasch’s tight embrace, Durbe turned his head to look at the king, surprised to find him still glued to Durbe, pressing his head still into Durbe’s shoulder blade to avoid looking down.

“Nasch.”

Nasch looked up at the sound of his name, blue eyes meeting with gray. Durbe leaned towards him, their lips close. “Trust me, I won’t let you fall.” He punctuated his words with a brief kiss, which Nasch returned, easing some of his nerves.

When the two finally landed, they were smiling brightly. “Perhaps,” Nasch began, patting Mach’s side gently, “I shall ride with you again, Sir Durbe?”

“I’d like that very much, my friend.”

* * *

“Are you sure this is wise?” Durbe asks, looking uneasy at Ryoga’s motorcycle. He’s never ridden the metal contraption before, and neither has he chosen to play hooky at school but here he was, about to do both.

“Of course,” Comes Ryoga’s rebuttal as he tosses Durbe a spare helmet, “Rio rides with me all the time, and I don’t feel like being here anymore.” He’s about to put on his own helmet when he thinks over Durbe’s question and smirks, looking over at the ex-knight.

“Are you afraid, Durbe?”

Durbe blinks and remembers. “No,” he replies in a coy tone, “Just concerned. Are you sure you want to skip out on school?”

Ryoga grins from ear to ear. “Yes.”

Its worth it when he feels Durbe’s arms around him tightly when he speeds down the street.

They stop at a red light, and Ryoga lifts up his visor, looking over his shoulder at Durbe, who’s glued to Ryoga. “Durbe.”

Durbe looks up Ryoga then, lifting his visor as well. “Yes?”

“Relax.” Ryoga says, leaning towards Durbe, kissing him. “I got ya.”

They arrive at the Kamishiro manor, their shared home with the other Barians, and dismount the bike. There’s silence between them for a moment as they remove their helmets, until Durbe hands back the spare helmet and speaks. “Perhaps,” he begins, smirking at his words, echoing a time long passed, “I shall ride with you again, Ryoga?”

Ryoga smirks as well, leaning in to speak against Durbe’s lips before kissing him. “I’d like that alot, Durbe.”


End file.
